Sour Into The Sky
by LordofAmus
Summary: In the present, Chrono, Rosette and Joshua are the best of friends at the Seventh Bells Orphanage untill Chrono is adopted out without his friends. When Rosette finally finds her friend, she needs to help him face his destiny and duty to 'her' CXR
1. Chapter 1

**Soar Into The Sky. Ch. 1**

**A/N:** Hey there guys! Here's my new story! I notice you guys like the kawaii love stories more then the violent ones. Kinda disappointing but it's cute. Fan fictions are making me like Rosette. This is kinda strange and random but right now my nails say 'Team*Elder' LOL. I like the Elder. He's funny. That was actually a joke on my friend who doesn't like the Elder. Anyway, heres the story. Please review and tell me your thoughts.

**Disclaimer:** Hikari does not own Chrono (Chrno) Crusade or any of its characters. It belongs to Daisuke Moriyama-sama. 

_Let's fly in the most beautiful of sky_

_This is certainly a try for the future!_

_Your prayer shines within your eyes, it overflows your smile_

_We trust our wings to the current, there's no going back now_

_The miracle of us meeting by chance is our pleasure line_

_We promised that, didn't we?_

_Let's fly in the most beautiful sky_

_We'll try no matter how many times we fall!_

_Seizing tomorrow while we get hurt_

_I will never forget you telling me so kindly and strongly_

English lyrics to Tsubasa wa Pleasure Line (Chrono Crusade theme)

The warm summer sun rose higher in the cloudless blue sky. A soft breeze gently blew across the green hills. The grass danced quietly around the three orphans' feet. A young blond girl with French braids and the bluest azure eyes ran ahead of two boys giggling. Close behind her was her brother who looked a lot like her.

"Rosette wait up!" he called.

"No! You need to hurry up, Joshua!" the blond called back to her brother. "Pick up the pace Chrono!" Rosette yelled back to the third boy in the back. Little did she know that this would be the last day for the three to play together at the Orphanage. The third boy had long free flowing violet hair and red slitted eyes. His ears were large and pointy and gave him a demonic look. The third boy Chrono Tsubasa, panted.

"Cant...go...any...faster" he gasped out.

"The lakes just ahead!" Rosette exclaimed. As they ran over the hill a clear lake came into view.

"Thank God!" Joshua coughed dryly. Rosette quickly kicked off her shoes and ran down to the sand. She spun around with a cry of happiness. Joshua and Chrono stopped at the sand line. Chrono leaned over with his hands on his knees and was breathing heavy as Joshua fell over on his back.

Rosette caught sight of the two boys. She threw her head back and gave a hearty laugh.

"You guys are weaklings!" she hooted.

"Hey!" Joshua hissed. Chrono stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh please Chrono! We're nine years old now! Don't you think we're a little old to be sticking tongues out at each other" Rosette exclaimed with a grin.

"Aren't you a little old to be wearing diapers to bed" Chrono grumbled. Rosette let out an angered scream. The purple haired boy flinched, immediately wishing he hadn't opened his mouth.

"CHRONO! You idiot! You swore you wouldn't tell anyone else!" she screamed. She raced over to the red eyed boy and grinded her fists into his head. Chrono yelled and tried to wiggle out of her iron grip.

"There isn't anyone else to tell! Everyone knows already!" Chrono shouted.

"That's because you told everyone!" Rosette screamed digging in harder. Chrono hollered in pain and finally managed to wiggle out of her grasp and dashed behind Joshua.

"I didn't tell everyone!" Chrono yelled fearfully as Rosettes shadow fell across the two boys.

"Then who was it?" Rosette growled impatiently. Joshua blushed and Chrono coughed accusingly into his hand.

"Joshuaaaa!" Rosette growled raising her fists up. Joshua yelled and sprinted into the lake. Rosette had already been in mid swing as Joshua fled, causing her to smack Chrono. Chrono yelled, a bump forming on his head. He ran after Joshua who was splashing through the lake. Rosette couldn't help but laugh at the boys fleeing from her. Once the two boys where waist high in water they stopped and looked back at Rosette fearfully.

"You guys are hilarious!" Rosette exclaimed. Joshua and Chrono scowled at her.

"Rosetteeee!" Chrono whined.

"Quit your whining!" Rosette giggled.

"You're so cruel!" Chrono whined his ears drooping slightly.

"Gah! You never learn! You're whining again! Whining won't get you anywhere!" Rosette exclaimed.

"Come on in Rosette! The waters fine!" Joshua called trying to change the subject.

Rosette grinned and jumped in splashing water everywhere. Rosette burst into laughter. Joshua and Chrono were soaking wet. Chronos face was cover by his long smacked down purple hair.

"You guys look ridiculous!" she laughed.

Chrono and Joshua exchanged a look and splashed Rosette with water. Rosette shrieked and tried to shield herself with her hands.

"Stop it!" Rosette exclaimed splashing them back. Thus began World War Three.

The three dragged themselves out of the water and collapsed onto the sand laughing. Putting her arms behind her head, Rosette closed her eyes and let the sun dry her. Chrono took off his jacket and flung it into the grass. Joshua closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Hey Chrono?" Rosette asked.

"Hmm?"

"I've been thinking..." Rosette began.

"Congratulations!" Chrono exclaimed.

"Shut up Chrono!" Rosette snapped.

"Sorry Rosette. Go on" Chrono said with a chuckle.

"I've been thinking" Rosette shot him a glare. "What if we don't get adopted"

"Don't think like that Rosette. We'll be adopted out to wonderful families who will love us like we love each other" Chrono said firmly.

"Ok but what if we're separated?" Rosette asked. Tears welled up in her blue eyes. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you or Joshua. You guys are all I have"

"Rosette, I promise I'll always be here. You and Joshua and I will always be together" Chrono said. He gave Rosette a quick squeeze. Rosette smiled at him.

"Thanks Chrono" Rosette said. She smiled. Chrono had been her best friend ever since she arrived at Seven Bell Orphanage two years ago. Chrono had been there before her. From what others said he had been at the Orphanage since he was five. His parents had died mysteriously. Several people had thought about adopting him but had been scared by his looks. Chrono was always cheerful and never let anything get him down. He always knew what to say to cheer Rosette up. Rosette couldn't imagine not having him around.

Chrono blew his hair out of his face.

"Chrono, why do you always forget to put your hair up?" Rosette asked.

"Dunno" Chrono shrugged. "To much work I guess."

"Why don't you get it cut?" Rosette asked.

"I like my long hair! My mother always used to braid it for me" Chrono said with a sad smile. Rosette smiled softly at him. She pulled an extra ribbon from her pocket.

"Let me braid it for you then" she said. She sat behind him and began to braid his messy hair.

"Rosette, you don't have to" Chrono stuttered.

"I know I don't but I want to!" Rosette exclaimed giving him a light slap. A comfortable silence over lapped them. Rosette finally finished off his braid with the yellow ribbon and smoothed his hair down. It didn't look half bad.

"Thanks Rosette" Chrono said.

"Your welcome Chrono" Rosette smiled softly and leaned her head against his shoulder.

All the children in the orphanage were asleep. Mrs. Jean, the head of the orphanage, was cleaning up the kitchen. A soft knock sounded at the door. Mrs. Jean hurried and opened the door.

"Oh I'm so glad your here!" Mrs. Jean said. "Please come in"

A young couple walked in with a smile. Behind them stode two girls. The oldest had short black hair. She looked to be 16 years old. Beside her was her sister who had long red hair. She looked to be 15 years old.

"Its such a blessing you wanted to adopt even with children of your own" Mrs. Jean said.

"We really wanted to adopt. You see, I was an orphan as well and I know what it feels like" the mother said.

"Bless your soul. Have you decided who to adopt yet?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"Yes. We like the little purple haired boy" the mother said smiling at her husband. They held each others hands sweetly.

"Chrono is a wonderful little boy. Most people are scared by his looks but I assure you, you are making a good choice" Mrs. Jean with a smile.

"Yes. He seemed very sweet" the father said.

"Is it possible that we could pick him up now?" the mother asked.

"Yes. I'll give you the paperwork and I'll go wake him up and help him pack" Mrs. Jean said standing up. She handed the happy couple some papers and headed upstairs. She let herself into Chronos room and shook him gently. His red eyes blinked open questionly.

"I have great news! A family has come to pick you up! You need to pack quickly!" Mrs. Jean said with a smile. Chrono sat up half asleep.

"Is Rosette and Joshua coming too?" he asked rubbing his eyes slowly.

"No sweetie. They'll be adopted out soon" Mrs. Jean said apologetically. Chrono was about to protest when Mrs. Jean interrupted him "This couple is really loving and excited. Rosette and Joshua would want you to be happy"

Chrono frowned. He didn't want to leave his best friends but he knew that they had a skim chance that someone would adopt all three of them. It would cause less pain for them all if he went. Maybe Joshua and Rosette would have a better chance of being adopted out together if he left. Everyone looked right past them when they saw them with a strange looking purple haired, red eyed, pointy eared boy.

Chrono quickly packed the little possessions that he owned. He picked up a pocketwatch on a golden chain. It was the only thing his parents gave him. He looked at it and handed it towards Mrs. Jean.

"Can you please give this to Rosette?" Chrono asked quietly.

"You can say good bye if you like" Mrs. Jean said quietly.

"No. I don't want to wake them up. Just tell her I'll always be with her." Chrono said.

"I will! Let's go downstairs and you can see your new family" Mrs. Jean said. They carried Chronos small bags down stairs. The happy couple looked up from a conversation and smiled. The father stepped forward to take Chronos bags.

"These are light. We'll have to fix that, buddy" he said. The mother kneeled in front of Chrono and smiled.

"Hello darling. We're new family" she grinned from ear to ear. Chrono smiled politely.

"I'm Chrono" he said. He looked to the two girls.

"Well let's get you to the car. I'm sorry for the short notice but we were so excited. Your room is ready for you. You can unpack in the morning and we'll give you a full tour of the house" the mother said.

"Honey, we can talk in the car. Let's get him to the car. I'm sure he's tired" the father said.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Let's go to the car sweetie!" the mother exclaimed. Chrono nodded. He turned to say bye to Mrs. Jean but was silenced by a tight hug.

"I hope you have the best in life. Spread your wings and enjoy it" she whispered in his ear. Chrono smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Jean" he chocked out. Mrs. Jean had been the closest thing to a mother he had. She had taken care of him for four years. Mrs. Jean rubbed his head one last time and let him go, tears brimming in her eyes. Chrono smiled to her and walked out with his new family. He got in the car and gave Mrs. Jean one last wave. The car disappeared away from the orphanage, taking Chrono with it.

Rosette woke up in the morning. The sun was bright in the sky. She rubbed her eyes. She looked at the digital clock. It blinked 11:47. Rosette blinked her eyes in surprise. Chrono always woke her up around 9:30. He must have overslept. She slowly rose from her bed and stretched. After getting dressed, she slowly walked downstairs. Joshua sat glumly in a chair by Mrs. Jean who was cleaning up from breakfast.

"Hey Joshua" Rosette said casually.

"Rosette..." Joshua began standing up. Tears brimmed his ocean blue eyes. "Chrono left"

"What?" Rosette exclaimed.

"Now now Rosette. A very nice family came and wanted to adopt him." Mrs. Jean said.

"He left us! He...he...that IDIOT!" Rosette exclaimed. She balled her hands into fists and tried to hold her emotions. She felt anger, sadness and betrayal bubbling inside her. He had promised they'd always be together. He said they'd be adopted together. He lied to her.

"Rosette" Mrs. Jean said softly. "He told me to give this to you and to tell you he'd always be with you" Mrs. Jean held out the pocketwatch. Rosette let out a single sob and gently took the pocketwatch. She knew it was the item he loved the most and it was the only thing he had of his parents. She stormed to her room and slammed the door where she stated the rest of the day.

Chrono hadn't forgotten her. He had given her the pocketwatch. He wouldn't forget her. She knew they would eventually meet again, they had to didn't they? Rosette Christopher's life was always destined to be an epic story even in the future. She closed her hands around the pocketwatch.

"I'll find you Chrono. I won't forget about you" she said to herself. She slipped the pocketwatch around her neck and looked to the sky with a determined look crossing her features.

…***…

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream._

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean._

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not alright._

_So I'm breaking the habit,_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

Lyrics to Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! I hope you guys like this more then my other stories! Please review and give me your thoughts. I think this one is better then some of my others, ne? Did anyone catch the little whatchacallits? Like the stories name, the songs name, Chronos last name and what Mrs. Jean said to him when he left? Anyone get it? Arigato for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Soar Into The Sky. Ch. 2**

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thanks to all who read this! This is the first read chapter. The first one was really a prologue. This is seven years into the future. Enjoy!

**Dedication:** I know it's a little late but I just found out...this is dedicated to my friend Moni-chan! Whatever happens just be strong, we all believe in you! 3 

_Chrono:_ Go Moni-chan!

_Des fleuves tachés s'élèvent au ras du sol_

_Des peintures sous la peau, des symboles_

_Se révèlent à la lune sous sa lueur foetale_

_Et diffusent en silence les rayons qui dévoilent_

_Les danseuses filiformes qui s'évanouissent au vent_

_Et se moquent de nous jusqu'à s'en mordre les dents_

_Jusqu'à s'en mordre les dents  
_

_Sad day, sad day_

_Laissez les civières_

_Sad day, sad day_

_Flotter sur nos rivières_

Lyrics to Sad Day by Kyo

…***…

Seven Years Later in New York. Chronos POV

Sixteen year old Chrono Tsubasa ran down the empty streets of New York City. It was a few hours past midnight. His chest burned and his lungs screamed for air. Close behind him was two older boys.

"Leave me alone!" Chrono yelled back to them.

"Give us back what's ours!" the tallest boy yelled.

"No! You don't need it!" Chrono yelled. In his hands he tightly held a bag of food and other items.

"It's our food! Give me back my food or we'll be forced to take it from you!" The second guy shouted. Chrono swore back at them.

"Come and try to get it!" he exclaimed. He ran down an alley. He was able to hide behind the dumpster since he was so thin. The two boys ran down the alley and looked around.

"Where'd that thief go?" the one asked.

"Maybe he didn't come here. I don't see him" the second said. The other agreed and they raced out of the alley to continue their search. Chrono sighed in relief and relaxed his tense and aching body. He leaned against the dirty brick wall wheezing. His sides burned and his head ached. He slowly stode up. He wanted to get back to his apartment before he had an asthma attack. He left the dark alley. Checking to make sure the boys were out of sight before he strode towards his apartment building.

His apartment came into view. It was small and dark. It looked more like an abandoned warehouse then an actually apartment but it was the best he could afford after running away from 'home.'

No more then a year ago, Chronos adopted parents had been killed in a drunk car crash. Satella and Fiore his adopted sisters, had agreed to let him live with them. Satella was twenty-two and Florette was twenty-four. They had tried their best with Chrono but Chrono had been too shaken up by his 'parents' death. He had changed a lot. His asthma had gotten worse, he became more rebellious to the point that he ran away and he stole from others. Over all, Chrono didn't care anymore.

He stomped loudly up the stairs half hoping he would wake someone up and cause a fight but much to his disappointment, no one woke up. He set the bag of food down.

His stomach growled loudly. Looking down at the bag, his mouth watered. He hadn't had a good meal in ages. He rummaged through the bag over joyed to see bread that wasn't moldy, milk that wasn't spoiled, a few sweets and some meat. He raised his eyes brows to pull out a box of orange hair dye. He was about to throw it away but stopped. He might be able to use it. But his mother had loved his hair. He couldn't get rid of it. He might be able to sell it for something. He suddenly gasped getting to the bottom of his bag.

"Dude, no way!" he whispered to himself. He pulled out a big glass bottle of wine. He hugged the bottle to him. "Why sixteen year olds aren't allowed to drink I'll never know" he said.

He quickly made himself a nice sandwich with some kind of mystery meat.

Within seconds not even a crumb was left. He took a swig of his drink and leaned back in his chair his eye lids dropping. His head nodded once and snapped back. 

He began to put the food away in his empty cabinets. Taking one last sip of the wine, he placed it in the fridge. He walked across the dark room to the couch. Laying down and pulling the thread bare blanket up to his nose, Chrono drifted into a sleep haunted by memories.

A five year old Chrono blinked his scarlet orbs open. Sitting up in his bed he rubbed his eyes with his tiny hands.

"Mommy?" he whined softly. Hearing no answer, he dangled his feet over his bed and dropped down, landing with a soft thud. He teetered out of his room and into the dark hallway. He whimpered softly.

"Mommy?" he asked fearfully. He hurried into his parents' room and climbed up. His parents were still sleeping. Poking his mother Chrono called her name. His mother did not stir. Chrono pushed his father on the other side of the bed.

"Daddy! Mommy won't wake up!" Chrono exclaimed. He yearned for their comforting arms to wrap around him and tell him he was ok but neither moved.

"Mommy? Daddy? Why wont you wake up?" he cried. Tears began to stream down his face. His whimpering soon turned to screams. His screams were so loud he woke up the person who lived in the apartment beside his. She was a sweet lady with long blond hair and cyan eyes. She had tried to help Chrono understand his parent's death.

"Why won't they wake up? Did I do something wrong?" Chrono whimpered. His lower lip trembled as he wiped his tears.

"No no no sweetie!" the lady whose name was Ms. Magdalene said sadly. "They're in heaven now."

"What's heaven?" Chrono asked.

"It's a place where people go when they can't wake up. They become Angels and are free from all pain" Magdalene explained gently. Chrono sniffed.

"Will I go to heaven?" he whimpered.

"Someday but not for a very long time" the woman said with a sympathetic smile.

"I want to go there now" Chrono sniffed.

"Not now. Someday. Just remember that they loved you very much. Never let anyone get you down, ok? Be a good boy!" Magdalene waved bye to him as Mrs. Jean led Chrono to the car to take him to the orphanage.

Chrono woke up on the floor covered in sweat. He felt terribly guilty.

Magdalene's words had haunted his dreams ever since he ran away. She was the first person after his parents died to show him love, who helped him get through his confusion. He hadn't been a good boy. He had ran away from home and stolen food.

"But if I don't steal I'll starve" Chrono kept telling himself. 'Go back to Satella and Florette' a voice in the back of his head told him.

Leaning up against the couch and pulling his knees closer to his body, Chrono buried his head in his legs. He was so alone. He knew he could go back to his 'sisters' but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He missed his old friends a lot and when he felt so lonely he missed them even more.

"Rosette...Joshua..." he said. He sniffed.

"Don't let anyone get you down, ok?" Magdalene's words echoed in his head. He clenched his jaw and looked up.

"Your right" Chrono said. Standing up, he walked to the bathroom to take a cold shower.

After his shower he made another sandwich and threw the wine away. He smiled and laughed at himself.

"What was I thinking? Drinking at the age of sixteen!" he laughed. Putting on a thin jacket he left his apartment and walked down the street.

...***...

Rosettes POV

Rosette stepped off of the bus steps. Close behind her was her brother, Joshua.

"Come on Joshua! We still have to see the Statue of Liberty!" Rosette exclaimed joyfully. The two twins were on a class trip to New York. Grabbing their notebooks they raced down the busy streets eager to see the statue of liberty.

Rosette sprinted ahead of Joshua. The pocketwatch Chrono had given her seven years ago bounced on her chest. Joshua coughed.

"Can't you let me win just once?" he asked.

"Nope! You got to earn it!" Rosette taunted. She beat him to where they were suppost to go.

After a while, the twins loaded onto the ferry to take them across to the big copper statue. Rosette and Joshua walked to the very end of the ship closest to the statue.

"Wow!" Rosette gaped.

"Come on Rosette! Let's go!" Joshua exclaimed. They raced out of the boat and into the statue. They went up as far as they could and took a few pictures. Joshua glanced at his watch.

"We need to go back to the boat." He said.

"Aw!" Rosette pouted. She followed her brother down. She saw a flash of violet pass her to her side. She gasped.

"Chrono…?" she breathed so quiet that not even Joshua heard. She spun around hoping to catch a glimpse of the purple but only saw it disappear into the crowd of people. She was about to pursue it when Joshua grabbed her arm.

"Rosette!" he said impatiently. "Let's go! We'll be late!" he said. Rosette sighed and followed him reluctantly. They went back across the water and headed towards the bus. It was dark now. They had spent the entire day in New York. Rosette and Joshua attended a private school in Pennsylvania called Magdalene High School. Rosette hadn't given up her search for her best friend. She had gotten into trouble many a times for sneaking out of the house or of the dorms in the middle of the night. She never once forgot to put the pocketwatch on in the morning. She even wore it to bed and in the shower. It was her prized object.

"Er…Rosette?" Joshua's voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Yeah?" Rosette asked.

"Where are we?" he asked edging a little closer to his sister. Rosette looked around. _Oh crap!_ The street was dark and no cars or people were in sight.

"I think we missed the bus" Joshua said quietly.

"YOU THINK!" Rosette snapped. Joshua shrunk back.

"What should we do?" Joshua asked.

"You wait out here. I'm going to go inside the shop across the street and see if I can use a phone" Rosette said. She crossed the street before Joshua could protest and entered the shop. She hadn't even looked at the sign which surprised her to see it was a bar. She walked up to the bar tender.

"Um…excuse me sir?" Rosette asked.

"Yes ma'am?" the man said looking at her with a smile.

"Can I please use your phone?" she asked.

"You have money?" the man asked gruffly.

"No but…" Rosette said.

"No money, no phone!" the man said his smile instantly disappearing.

"But sir…"Rosette protested getting mad. No one talks to her that way! Joshua was outside in a dark street!

"No buts! Get out of here!" the man yelled. Rosette growled and left eager to get back to Joshua. She stomped across the street.

"Joshua?" she asked looking around not seeing her brother anywhere. "Joshua!" she exclaimed.

She caught a flash of movement at the end of a block. She instantly ran towards it.

"Joshua! It's just me silly!" Rosette exclaimed. She rounded the corner and looked around again. She saw the flash again, this time disappearing into an alley. She grinned and sprinted into the alley. She saw a group of guys stalking closer to one lone figure pressed up against a wall. She couldn't catch the young mans features but it was plain to see he was frightened.

"Hey! What are you doing to him?" Rosette snapped. The guys turned and looked at her. A grin crossed all of their faces.

"Well looky what we have here!" one of them grinned. Rosette gulped. They were looking at her as if she was food.

"Run! Get out of here!" the man they had been focused on yelled. Rosette didn't even hesitate and ran out of the alley. The other men instantly pounced on her. Rosette yelped as the one pushed her back against the brick wall. He grinned at her. She could see he had long white hair and violet eyes. He had tanned skin and was very muscular.

"We have some fresh meat here!" he growled. He looked from her face to an area a little lower. Rosette screamed. The man back handed her. Rosette gasped and touched her cheek.

"Don't scream or I'll do more then just a slap" he smirked.

"What do you want with me?" Rosette asked fearfully.

"Ha! You are so naïve!" he snapped. Looking past the man in front of her, Rosette could see the others behind him. A shadow creped towards the boys behind the white haired man. The person kicked the one person back, sending the victim sprawling on his belly. The others instantly turned their attention to the stranger. Rosettes capture let her go and turned to the man.

"So you wanna fight? I'll give you a war!" he spat. A man ran at the shadow man and drew his arm back for a punch. The shadow man caught the punch and twisted the other mans arm back. Hearing a crack and the guys sharp cry of pain, Rosette cringed. The shadow man dropped him to the floor and quickly dodged a kick aimed at his chest. He took the foot and flopped the person onto the floor. He moved so quickly he seemed almost unreal. Rosette turned and ran out of the alley. She turned the corner and bumped into a boy with blond hair.

"Rosette! There you are! I found a phone!" Joshua exclaimed.

"Joshua! Let's get out of here!" Rosette exclaimed grabbing his arm and dragging him behind her like a banner.

"What? Why?" Joshua asked.

"I saw a guy beating some other guys up in an alley!" Rosette gasped out.

"What? Lets go help them" Joshua exclaimed.

"No! He was helping me and he can take care of himself, believe me!" Rosette said cringing as the cracking from the guys arm echoed in her head. Joshua blinked and let Rosette drag him. They found a phone to use and called the school. They soon came and picked them up. Rosette hadn't said a word to Joshua. She had been too shaken up by what she had seen to talk. She couldn't help but wonder if the guy was ok. He had only cared about himself. He had told her to run when she could have helped him. At that point, it looked as if the other guys would have beaten him up. Rosette was sure he could have protected himself but there was something in the alley that changed when the white haired man shouldered her up against the wall. Rosette wondered why those men were trying to beat him up. He seemed to be nice enough, from what Rosette saw but looks were deceiving. Something about him seemed very familiar.

…***…

Chrono's POV

Chrono limped into his apartment and stumbled into his bathroom out of breath. Taking his asthma pump out of its drawer Chrono used it quickly. He took deep raspy breaths trying to catch his breath. That had been close, too close! He leaned over his sink afraid he would get sick. His thoughts flashed back to a few minutes ago; the gang of guys cornering in the dark alley, a girl ran into the alley trying to get the guys to not beat him up, the white haired man pushing her against the wall and then nothing. Chrono couldn't remember anything after that accept for a crack and a scream. His anger got the best of him and turned him into a fighting machine. Chrono thought of the guy lying on the floor with his arm at an odd angle. His stomach churned and he got sick into the sink. Luckily no one else was to seriously hurt. Chrono had been punched a few times but it wasn't too bad, only a few cuts on his face.

He peered into the sink and looked at his cut cheek. Blood oozed from the cut and ran down his chin. He took a towel and wiped it off, wincing as the towel touched his cut. He sighed, wishing he had some antiseptic or something like that to put on it.

He shut the bathroom light off and flopped down onto the couch. Curling into a small ball, he closed his eyes but found himself unable to sleep.

Had that girl gotten away safely? Would she tell on him? Did she even see him? Why did she feel so familiar?Chrono desperately tried to remember any details about her. All he remembered seeing was shoulder length blond hair and something golden on her chest. _Must be a necklace or something. _

Chrono sighed and sat up. Deciding he wasn't going to bed anytime soon despite how exhausted he was, he flipped on the TV and looked through the channels. After a few hours his eyes began to droop. Turning off the TV and laying back down, Chrono was finally able to fall asleep.

…***…

Chronos mother crouched down in front of Chrono. She smiled softly down at him.

"Chrono baby, why would you fight someone in school? You know it's not right!" she asked him gently.

Chrono sniffed and wiped his eyes, "T…the boys w…were being m…mean and were making fun of m…me" Chrono sniffed.

"Chrono, you can't let your temper get the best of you. I know how you get when you get angry. You must learn to control it." She said sternly.

"But they were being mean to me!" Chrono protested.

"Be the bigger person, Chrono. Just walk away with your head held high and let them get in trouble!" his mother said. Chrono grinned and lifted his head up. His mother chuckled warmly and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"That's my boy! Just like this!" she praised him. Chrono smiled from ear to ear. His mother hugged him. Chrono wrapped his little arms around her and stood on his tippy toes so he could reach her. Her sweet scent of honeysuckle wreathed around him as his dream faded.

…***…

Chrono woke up again on his floor. He blinked his eyes open. He could still smell the honeysuckle scent of his mother. He breathed it in with a smile.

"It was just a dream!" he said to himself. His mother's words echoed in his head. Shame washed over him again.

"I'm sorry mother! I haven't listened to what you told me" he said sadly. He rose to his feet and made his way to the bathroom. His long purple hair was a ratty mess. He looked at it with a sigh. Those guys had remembered him from when he stole from them a week ago. Maybe he could cut his hair and use that hair dye then he won't be recognized as easily.

Taking a pair of scissors he carefully began to cut his hair. He cut his hair until it was to his shoulders. He couldn't bring himself to cut it all. Purple hair dropped to the floor in heaps.

Next he dyed his hair and was surprised to see how orange it was. He blinked at his new appearance in the mirror.

"This is going to take some getting used to!" he said to himself. His hair felt much lighter. He ran his fingers through his hair and let it drop back into place. He sighed and looked at all the hair on the floor. Today was the start of a new day and a new life for Chrono Tsubasa.

…***…

_Now, if you're blue_

_And you don't know where to go to_

_Why don't you go where fashion sits?_

_Puttin' on the Ritz_

_Different types who wear a day coat_

_Pants with stripes and cutaway coat_

_Perfect fits_

_Puttin' on the Ritz_

Lyrics to Puttin on the Ritz by Fred Astaire

**A/N:** Thank you for reading this! I'm so happy you guys like this! I got one review for the first chappy so far! (That's really good for me) I guess you guys like this kind of story better. I have a lot planned for this one but I need to finish my other Chrono Crusade fic called 'Darkest Knight' first. Lol. Sorry. I need to re-do my nails. This is random but I like typing. The keys go clicky click click! Lol. Maybe I'll write 'Team*Shader' this time. I love Shader! She's so awesome! I cosplayed her twice in school now, and once as Chrono. Hehe. Not big cosplays but really cheap one minus ears, hair and tail and stuff. Lol. I went as Chrono in his little form for Halloween and a costume party and Chrono in his demon party for my b-day party. By the way, HAPPY BIRTHDAY CONTRACTER! Wahaha! Sweet revenge! Until the next chapter!

_Chrono:_ What! You cut my hair AND dyed it! Where is all my dignity!

_Rosette:_ Oh stop complaining! I bet you look cute! Like Kyo-kyo with long hair! *Giggles*

_HKA:_ KYO! Where! *Looks around* Haha. Notice the singer of the first song Sad Day. Lol XD haha. And no, I don't understand any of the lyrics accept 'Sad Day' because I speak ENGLISH not FRENCH or whatever it is. (I'm taking Latin in school though and trying to learn Japanese but that doesn't really count in my opinion *sweat drops* -_-)

_Rosette:_*Face palm*

_Chrono:_ *Sweat drops* I'll be going now.

_HKA:_ KURONOOO! *Glomps Chrono*

_Chrono:_ WAA!

_Rosette:_ *Laughs evilly.* See ya chapter three!

_Chrono:_ Rosetteee! Help me!

_Rosette:_ You still whine you little whiner!

_Azmaria:_ WHERE AM I!

_HKA:_ Soon! Just wait!

_Azmaria:_ Ok! ^_^

_HKA:_ _ *Sweat drops*

_Sister Kate:_ RAWR *Eats everyone*

_Chrono, Rosette, HKA, and Azmaria:_ *In Sister Kates tummy* Ahh!

_Rosette:_ Wow! It's big in here!

_Sister Kate:_ Hey! I'm not fat!

_Rosette:_ Fat old hag!

_Sister Kate:_ *Punches stomach* Ouch. That back fired.

_Rosette:_ Haha sucker!

_HKA:_ Sorry. These are just really fun to right. Maybe I'll do a one shot of something like this (Obviously in better format. ^_^ until the next chappy!) Wow! Over 15 pages! Haha. This talking stuff probably is two or three pages. ^_^ Oh well!


	3. Chapter 3

**Soar Into The Sky. Ch. III(3)**

**A/N:** Irasshaimase (Welcome in Japanese according to my book) to Chapter 3! Heres chapter 3!(No duh! -_-) Enjoy! ^_^ 

_Chrono:_ My beautiful hair!

_Rosette:_ *Rolls eyes* Not this again!

_HKA: _I'm so sorry! I had to work out the little kinks!

_Chrono:_ Wa! I hate you! My beautiful hair is gone! What will mother say!

_Rosette:_ Pfft! Mommas boy!

_Chrono:_ *Cries*

…***…

_It well may be that we will never meet again in this lifetime_

_So let me say before we part_

_So much of me is what I have learned from you_

_You'll be with me, like a handprint on my heart_

_Now whatever way our stories may end_

_I know you have rewritten mine by being my friend..._

**Lyrics to For Good by Wicked  
**

...***...

Rosettes alarm went off in the middle of the night. It had been over a week since the field trip to New York. She couldn't stop thinking about Chrono or the boy in the alley. She had a gut feeling that Chrono was somewhere in New York. Even if she wasn't she wanted to find the boy and make sure he got away ok.

With a groan, Rosette rolled over and turned off her alarm. She sat up in bed. She was used to leaving in the middle of the night. She had wanted to leave sooner but she didn't want anyone to be suspicious of her. After being left behind on the field trip she had gotten into trouble. She slipped into a pair of sneakers at the side of her bed and softly leaped down.

Across the room bed sheets ruffled as her room mate turned over.

"Rosette, what are you doing?" her room mate asked. She sat up and turned the lamp beside the bed on. Her room mate was four years younger then Rosette but she looked to be 14 years old. She had long silvery hair and pale red eyes. Her family was very rich and had sent her to the school for good education.

"Sorry to wake you up, Azmaria" Rosette said. "I er…just need a drink of water" she lied. She felt bad lying to the girl but Azmaria was so naïve that she would believe anything Rosette told her no matter how phony her story was. Azmaria was a good friend of Rosettes but Rosette didn't want to drag the young girl into her ordeals.

"Oh ok, good night" Azmaria moaned. Turning the light off and rolling over again Rosette waited until Azmaria fell back asleep before she pulled the bag out from under her bed. She was always prepared in case she had to leave again. She had packed anything she would need from the basic necessaries and toiletries to things like flash lights, army knives, money, water bottles and an emergency cell phone. She set her bag on the chair by the door and put her jacket on. Slinging the bag over her shoulder, she tip toed out of the door and to the gate. She was a master at sneaking out by now. There were no guards this late at night so she punched in a secret code that opened the gate up.

Once out on the streets of Philadelphia, Rosette called for a taxi. (Are there taxis past midnight in Philadelphia? -_-) Rosette fell asleep in the car but was woken up by the taxi driver when she arrived in the busy city. Rosette paid the man the money and gave him a generous tip.

Rosettes adopted parents were very rich. Everyone always comments that she is lucky to have 'parents' like hers but Rosette disagrees. Sure she may have a rich family but the thing she wanted most was affection. She knew Joshua loved her and that her parents loved her but they were more interested in having a 'proper' relationship. They were good to her. They never laid a hand on her and barely raised their voices but they didn't seem to care too much about her. When she lived with them, they would let her go out at night for as long as she wanted. Any normal teenager would be thrilled to have parents like that but not Rosette. Rosette wanted them to care where she was and what she was doing. She just wanted to feel that they cared about her if anything were to happen.

Rosette walked down the empty dark street. A few cars past her as well as a few people. She could see Times Square ahead. It had taken a few hours to get to New York so it was very early in the morning. Some people were already leaving for work like a certain now orange head.

…***…

Chrono woke up early in the morning. He had finally gotten a good night sleep for the first time in God knows how long. He felt good about himself. A few days ago he had found a job. It didn't pay much but it was at least something. He didn't have to steal anymore either. He hadn't seen the gang around, he wasn't sure if they would recognize him with his new hair but yet again, who else had red eyes and a face like his? He quickly took a shower, got changed into his uniform and ate a quick breakfast. He stole a quick look at the clock on the microwave. He cursed. He was going to be late!

Chrono ran out of his apartment and down the street. It was just starting to get light. He began to wheeze. The crisp air made it even harder to breath. When the chilly air hit his lungs it would sting. He pushed the pain away and focused on getting to work on time. He worked at a dinner some blocks down from his apartment. He always had to get up early in order to get there on time but he over slept that morning.

He crossed the street quickly. He continued running. A breeze blew into his face making his eyes water. His vision blurred slightly. He couldn't stop running now. He was just a few blocks away. He tried to blink his eyes but it only got worse. He didn't see the blond walking towards him who was looking across the road.

Chrono crashed into the blond and fell on his butt. He didn't realize what happened at first. He sat panting on his butt, trying to refocus his vision. After a few seconds, it dawned on him what happened. He shook his head but before he did anything he looked up.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" a feminine voice said. Chrono looked up into the face of a pretty blond about his age. The face made him freeze. The girl had shoulder length blond hair and cyan eyes. She looked just like Rosette. He closed his eyes. He had ran into many girls that had looked like his child hood friend in the past few years but never before had he seen one with such a resemblance. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter. He couldn't let himself go though all that again. _That's not Rosette, that's not Rosette. Don't fall for it, Chrono. _

"I'm fine" he said breaking contact with her eyes. He started to walk off. The girl kept watching him walk off.

"Um…sorry!" she called again. Chrono didn't say a thing and began running again. He couldn't look back. He couldn't say anything else to her. He had to forget his past life. It would make it easier. He had to forget his parents, his adopted parents, Satella and Florette. He had a new life now. He had himself, which was all he needed. He couldn't let anything else hold him down. He quickly wiped a tear away and tried to convince himself that it was only because his eyes were still watering.

Fortunately, Chrono hadn't been late. He burst though the doorway with a minute to spare. He quickly got to work but the blond girl kept coming back to his thoughts no matter how hard he tried to get rid of it. He kept getting frustrated with himself. Why was the blond affecting him so much? Why couldn't he just forget her? It would make it easier for him, wouldn't it? Sure, Rosette and her brother had been his first and only friends but he knew he would never see them again. He couldn't just dwell on the past. But hadn't he promised her that he'd always be there for him? He balled his hand into a fist and banged once on the counter. His boss Remington looked up at him.

"You ok?" he asked concerned. Chrono looked over and realized what he had done. He nodded quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He insisted. Remington looked at him, trying to read him but nodded and went back to work. Chrono realized he had been holding his breath for whatever reason. He let it out and relaxed. Why was he so worked up all of a sudden? If he couldn't relax and focus on his work how was he going to keep his job? He sighed. He seemed to be doing a lot of sighing as well. Today was going to be a long day.

…***…

Rosette looked around the desolate streets of New York. A few people were out and walking around but not many. More people were starting to come out with each passing minute. Rosette looked around in awe. New York was definitely a fascinating city. She could imagine all the history in the streets and buildings. She looked around with wide, glassy eyes. She didn't see the orange haired boy running straight towards her until she found herself sitting on her butt. She looked over and saw the dazed look on his face.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" she asked. The boys' eyes looked into hers. They widened as if in recognition. Rosette saw the red eyes and gasped. The boy had the same blood red eyes as Chrono. But this boy had short orange hair! Chrono loved his long hair because his mother loved his long hair and Chrono would never dye his hair. His face looked vaguely like his tough. The boy closed his eyes and then a few seconds later, squeezed them even harder as if trying to get memories out of his mind.

"I'm fine" he said. And with that, he got up and started walking away from her. Rosette watched him. She felt like she knew him from somewhere. She wanted to call to him and make him stop but something kept her from doing so. She couldn't think of anything else to say accept to apologize again.

"Um…sorry!" she called. The boy broke into a fast run and continued running down the street. Rosette shrugged and kept walking. The boy looked so much like Chrono. She smiled. Chrono was out there somewhere waiting for her. He had told her that he'd always be with her but soon enough he really would. She missed her childhood friend so much. She had Azmaria and Joshua but Joshua was her brother and Azmaria wasn't the same as Chrono. Rosette smiled the way Chrono always use to whine her name and would run away from her super-noogie-attacks. These memories are what drove her to keep searching. She had been searching for so many years and she would keep searching for many years if she needed to. There was something about this city though that gave her a good feeling. Something was calling to her and drawing her closer. She felt like she was very near.

She hoped Joshua wasn't worrying to much about her. He knew she did things like this. She had done it many times in the past few years. It was a wonder that she hadn't been expelled. The head of the school, Ms. Kate, was extremely strict and didn't tolerate any rule breaking. Rosette had decided a few years ago that her parents must have paid to keep her in school.

The blond walked down the streets. She decided to find a place to eat. She hadn't eaten since last nights dinner and she was starving. She managed to stop someone in the street and ask them about a dinner.

"There's a really good dinner that is open this early in the morning. Just go the other direction and a few blocks down. You can't miss it but in case you do, it's called Remington's Diner" the person told her.

"Thank you so much!" she said. The person nodded and walked off. Rosette changed directions and continued walking. She realized this was the same direction the other man went. She doubted she would see him but stranger things have happened. She walked a few minutes until she saw a small old looking diner. The diner was designed to look like one of the diners from the 50s. Rosette walked in the door and was greeted by the mouth water smell of bacon and eggs. She was led to a table near the front. She sat down and looked at the menu. She quickly decided what she wanted. She looked out the glass window and was surprised how many people were now on the street.

"Hello. Welcome to Remington's Diner. How may I take your order?" a male voice said. Rosette looked and was surprised to see the boy she had ran into from earlier. He seemed to recognize her too but he didn't seem too happy about it. Rosette was too focused on food to ask anything else though.

"Can I have some orange juice, some bacon, eggs, pancakes, waffles and an omelet please?" Rosette asked. The boy quickly scribbled down her order on a tablet and nodded.

"Is that all?" he asked. Rosette thought for a moment then added,

"Oh and some French toast" she said innocently. The boy added that to his list and nodded.

"We'll bring your orders out when they're ready" he said and walked off quickly. Rosette had to keep from laughing the way he said 'we'll'. Many people thought she had a big appetite. She was known for that at school. When anyone couldn't finish all their lunch they gave it to Rosette. In a matter of seconds the food would be well on its way to digestion. (I'm sorry! XD I couldn't help it! Gotta throw some humor in there!) Rosette waited patiently for her food to come. It was a long time for it to come but it was quick considering how big her order was. Another waiter came out and handed her the food. It was a woman though with short black hair.

"Um…where did my other waiter go?" Rosette asked. She had wanted to talk to him.

"He didn't feel well and went home" the waiter said. Rosette nodded disappointed. She quickly ate her food and paid the bill. She left the diner disappointed. She at least knew where he worked but she felt like he was avoiding her. She stopped in the middle of the street for a second and continued. Why did she care so much about this guy? Sure he had Chronos eyes and looked slightly similar to him but what about the hair. If she had to leave the city without knowing if he was Chrono or not she would never be able to rest again. She desperately needed to talk to him. She turned the corner on a street not really knowing where she was going. She heard snickering and turned to see a group of five guys leaning against the walls of an alley just in front of her. They were all looking at her with a perverted grin.

"Hey, look at that babe" one of them said.

"Yeah, I bet she is delicious" another said. They all chuckled again. They advanced towards her. Rosette gulped and walked faster. They fell into step behind her and followed her. Rosette tried to think of a way to get away from them but she had no where to go. She realized with dread that she was alone in a huge city. Suddenly she heard footsteps quicken behind her. She didn't need to look behind her to know that the groups of guys were chasing her. She broke into a sprint and ran as fast as she could. The guys were on her heels. She could feel their breath on her occasionally which gave her a quick burst of speed. The more she ran the more helpless and vulnerable she felt. There was no one of place to run to now. She would just have to try to loose them. She kept turning down the streets, not daring to run into alleys. She ran across the streets but they stayed directly behind her, matching her step by step.

She grew more desperate but more tired as well. Her feet felt weighted and her lungs ached. She bit back a grunt, not wanting t give the guys a taste of satisfaction. She pushed herself to keep running.

She wove in and out of people in the busy street. She quickly dashed off to the side trying to avoid hitting an old man. Instead she twisted her ankle on the side of the curb and fell down. She couldn't hold back the whimper of pain that slipped out of her mouth. She looked behind her and screamed as a pair of hands reached down to her. She covered her face in a feeble attempt to protect herself. A strong pair of arms scooped her into a warm chest. Rosette looked at the man and saw it was the guy from the diner. The guys stopped and stared at the orange head.

"Back away" Rosettes savior growled. His eyes were not the same as they had been. They were dark in anger and heartless. Never before had she seen eyes be that cold, it frightened her. The guys looked at him and laughed coldly. It was 5 against 2. They could easily beat the strange man and injured girl. The man didn't break his cold stare.

"Need to remind you that it's light outside and this is a busy street" he said.

"We've gotten away with worse" the one who appeared to be the leader agreed. He was the same guy who had been in the alley nearly a week ago. He had a long silver pony tail that reached his waist. "And you have gotten into quite a bit yourself haven't you?" he smirked.

Chrono growled under his breath. Dang! This guy still remembered him.

"To be honest, I almost didn't recognize you without your long purple hair" he said. Chrono felt the girl move in his arms and a burning stare at his face.

"Chrono?" her voice breathed. Chronos heart skipped a few beats. He looked down at her and felt stupid for not realizing it earlier. This girl was Rosette!

"Rosette?" he asked quietly. He suddenly felt anger well up inside him. These guys hurt Rosette, they hurt _his_ Rosette! But they would not get away with it! They would pay, but not now in the broad daylight and Rosette needed to be looked at. He narrowed his eyes and looked back at the gang.

"You'll regret hurting my Rosette" he growled icily. He felt Rosette shiver in fear in his grasp. He pulled her tighter against him.

"Heh, and what will you do about it" the silver haired guy asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Chrono smirked. He listened to behind him. He was waiting for the right moment…

The car sped past him. He turned around and dashed into the street. Just as he got across a car sped by cutting him off by the gang. He continued running why holding Rosette in his arms. Adrenaline pumped through him. He had to keep Rosette safe; he had to keep her safe. She wrapped her arms around her neck to keep her steady. He slowed down after he was sure he wasn't being followed. He walked the rest of the way to his apartment in silence. He unlocked the door and went inside. He set Rosette on the bed and covered her with a blanket. Rosette looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Chrono, is that you?" she asked. She reached up and cupped his cheek with her hand. Chrono covered her hand with his own. A gentle smile tugged at his lips. He nodded. Rosette threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I've missed you so much you big dummy! You don't know how much I've searched for you!" Rosette exclaimed. Chrono gently hugged her back. He couldn't believe Rosette was back. He was glad to see the pocketwatch still hanging from her neck. He was touched.

"Rosette, how's your ankle?" he asked.

"That doesn't matter" Rosette insisted.

"Yes it does. Let me see it" Chrono said smiling at her. She hadn't changed.

"No! It's my ankle and I don't want you looking at it!" Rosette exclaimed. Chrono chuckled at her stubbornness.

"Rosette, let me see your foot" Chrono said calmly. Rosette pouted and stuck out her foot. Chrono set her foot on his lap and gently moved it around. It hurt a little but Rosette was floating on air.

"It's not broken or anything. You should probably stay off it for a little though" Chrono said.

"Is this where you live?" Rosette asked looking at the apartment. It was gray with hardly any furniture or personal belongings.

"Um…yeah" Chrono said uneasily.

"It sucks" Rosette said simply.

"Rosetteee!" Chrono whined. Rosette giggled. She loved how he would always whine.

"You haven't changed a bit!" Rosette said with a warm smile.

"Neither have you" Chrono said. They were locked in each others gaze for a little. A blush heated up both their faces. Rosette had grown up beautifully. She had been pretty as a young girl but she was simply stunning now. Chrono couldn't contain his happiness. He had a stupid grin on his face. Rosette did too.

"So, what have you been doing since you were adopted?" Rosette asked. The smile immediately disappeared from Chronos face. He closed his eyes and looked away.

"I don't want to talk about it" he said. Rosettes gaze softened.

"It's fine. You don't have to" Rosette said. The agony on his face broke her heart. She hoped there was something she could do to help ease the pain. 

"Hey," she said. Chrono looked back to her and forced a smile to his face. Rosette could tell it was fake though, "Let's go back to my school, you can get enrolled and you can hang out with Joshua"

"I don't know…" Chrono said.

"Oh, come on! It can be just like old times!" Rosette insisted. Chrono thought for a little. There was nothing keeping him in New York besides his job which he could quit. A small smile crept on his face.

"Ok." He agreed causing Rosette to squeal and chock him with a huge hug.

…***…

_Is it any wonder why I'm scared?_

_If I was a little younger would I care?_

_Feeling like the walls are growing stronger,_

_I don't know if this cage can hold me any longer_

__

You never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded,

_Cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded_

__

I'm not afraid of tomorrow,

_I'm only scared of myself,_

_feels like my insides are on fire, and I'm looking through the eyes of someone else_

Lyrics to Tomorrow by SR-71

…***…

**A/N:**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed chapter three! Just so you know, I might edit this because I just wanted to post a chapter for you guys! Lol XD So yeah… OMG I might be able to go to Otakon! I'm so excited! I've never been to an anime convention before! If I go I'm definitely going as Chrono. And, YES I AM A GIRL! Don't mock me! BAH!

…**…

_Chrono:_ Wow, Rosette found me pretty quickly…

_HKA:_ I'm sorry! I couldn't resist. I have another plot in mind!

_Rosette:_ It better be good! *Shows gun with Gospels*

_HKA: _EEK! It is! I promise!

_Chrono:_ *Sweatdrops* Please review or Hikari will send Aion after you.

_HKA:_ HEY! Heh heh, I like Aion. I have another idea for a fic. Actually I have like three or four… heh heh. REVIEW! Lol XD   



	4. Chapter 4

**Soar Into the Sky. Chapter 4.**

**A/N:** Hey guys! ^_^ Hikari here again! I don't have much time to write anymore but I'll try. I'm in track, softball, horseback riding and newspaper so that means I'm after school everyday. Lol XD.

Nekoneko423: Thank you so much for the review. To be honest, I'm not to happy about cutting his beautiful hair either -_- He might re-dye it soon. I can imagine Rosette giving him a super-noogie-attack for doing all that crap to his hair. Thanks for the review and keep reading! By the way, awesome pen name. It makes me think of Shader ^_^

**Disclaimer:** Hikari does not own Chrono Crusade or any of it's characters. It belongs to Daisuke Moriyama-sama.

…***…

Rosette opened her eyes to the dream world. Everything was fuzzy like a thick fog had rolled in. The corners of her vision were even cloudier making it harder to see. To make it worse, something had bound her hands, feet and mouth.

She could barley see a small boy sprinted as fast as his tiny legs could take him across a grassy field. His crimson eyes were wide in fear. A huge shadow loomed towards him faster then he could run. The fog made it impossible for Rosette to make out what or who the shadow was. The small boy tried hard to run faster but his lungs couldn't fill itself with the icy cold air. The boy pushed himself faster but his legs kept tripping over themselves. Finally, the small boy tripped and fell to his hands and knees. Rosette was unable to run over. She tried to yell but her voice was muffled by the gag in her mouth. The boy pushed himself up and kept crawling. The shadow was upon him. With an agonized scream filled the air everything went dark.

…***…

Angry voices pierced through Rosette's dream. She gasped and shot up on the stiff couch and sat up slowly. She panted for a second and tried to grasp the fact that the vision she had seen had been fake. Despite the fact that the images had been foggy and hard to make out it had all seemed very life like. She could feel the bitter taste of the gag in her mouth and the rope digging into her skin. She could also feel the helplessness and fear that she had felt for the boy as if it had been real.

She tried to recall the events before she fell asleep. She remembered she had found Chrono and he had rescued her from the guys. She also remembered talking to him and then taking a nap thanks to Chronos insistence. She had been grateful though. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she had been exhausted.

She heard Chrono talking to a person by the door. He sounded angry. The voices snapped Rosette back to reality. Rosette couldn't see who the person was since the door was around the corner. A woman's voice interrupted Chrono. She sounded angry as well. Jealously flashed through Rosette making her blush. Why should she be jealousy? Chrono is only her friend. There was nothing between her and the purple…no orange haired man.

"What are you doing in a dump like this? This place is disgraceful! I can't believe I'm even standing in here!" the woman yelled. Her voice was thick in a German accent.

"I'm old enough to do what I want now!" Chrono shot back. His voice was quieter then the loud woman but it still sounded angry which surprised Rosette. She always had remembered Chrono as a soft spoken person who never raised his voice unless someone was mean to Rosette or Joshua. Rosette wanted to know what else had changed about her friend.

"Is this how you choose to thank my family after all we've done for you? You look like a bum! I can't believe you live in such a rat hole! And what the heck did you do to your hair? Are you on drugs or something?" the woman yelled harshly.

"What! No! I'm not on drugs!" Chrono quickly said. Rosette found herself doubting that. Earlier that day he had ran pretty fast while he had been carrying her. Maybe he was on steroids or something.

"I still can't believe you would just run away after my family has taken you into our family!" the woman said bitterly. There was a slight pause before Chrono replied. His voice was softer, barley auditable to Rosette.

"I did this to protect you and Florette. So please...turn around and walk away." Chrono said. It was silent for a few moments which surprised Rosette. The woman at the door must be related to Sister Kate somehow. Sister Kate yelled just as much as the woman at the door. Perhaps they were related.

"Chrono, I don't know what your thinking but Florette and I want you home. This is no place for you to live. You've lost weight and you look dead tired. This is not a suitable place for you to live. There's hardly any furniture here. Come back with me and I'll take care of you" the woman said softly. There was a silence. Rosette quickly jumped up. She had to stop Chrono from leaving! She hadn't worked this hard for years just to let him wiggle out of her grasp just after she found him. She hurried to the door and pretended to look like she just woke up.

"Chrono, who's at the door?" she asked rubbing her eyes. Her mouth gaped at a fake yawn. A tall woman looked at her from behind Chrono. She had long red hair like a flame licking up her body. Her eyes were brown like chocolate and she had squeezed her thin body into an even smaller green dress with fur around the shoulders. The dress complimented her figure and made her breasts look enormous. Jealousy shot through Rosette again.

"Rosette this is the daughter of the people who adopted me." Chrono responded. A strange sense of relief shot through Rosette.

"The names Satella. Satella Harvenheit" the woman said. Rosette blinked trying to remember if she asked. She did have a habit of talking without knowing.

"I'm Rosette Christopher" Rosette told the red head.

"Chrono, your not having sex are you? Because if you are, we're going to have a little talk! And you better be using protection!" Satella said to Chrono who's eyes widened in surprise.

"Satella, I 'm not having sex!" Chrono said quickly. Satella looked at Rosette critically. Satella nodded in agreement.

"Your right. She still has the dumb, innocent look to her eyes. Her hair is messy but believe me if she had with someone with your looks she'd have this look on her face that I can't explain. Oh well, you'll see it someday Chrono." Satella said. Satella looked back to Chrono, immediately dismissing Rosette.

"Liebchen, please come home. Let us take care of you" Satella said. Chrono shut his eyes almost painfully. Rosette tried to figure out why he would look like that. Was it because she was holding him back. But what about what he said earlier. Chrono wasn't a liar. Rosette knew that from experience.

"I'm sorry Satella, but I'm staying here. Please understand that there is something I need to do here." Chrono said. Satella sighed.

"Normally, I would force you to come home but considering circumstances, I'll let you stay. But I want to be in touch and you know you can always come back!" Satella said.

"Thank you Satella. Say hi to Florette for me" Chrono said.

"I will. Take care Chrono" Satella said.

"Bye" Chrono said. The red head turned and left. Chrono sighed and ran his hand through his short orange hair.

"What's wrong?" Rosette asked.

"I can't go back with you Rosette" Chrono said. "Not now"

"Why not?" Rosette said quickly fearing the worse.

"I had told those guys earlier that they would pay for hurting you! I don't go back on my word. Ever" Chrono said. The way he said it and avoided her gaze made Rosette think there was something more but the way his eyes looked stopped her from pushing the subject. His eyes looked haunted and slightly shadowed. She remembered the raw pain that had been visible when she brought up the subject of his family. What he had said earlier to Satella about protecting her also proved that he must have a secret or something. Rosette felt like she hardly knew her best friend anymore. Before, she had known what he felt and thought. She knew him better then anyone, even himself. Now she only had vague ideas. It was like he was hiding something from her. Rosette wanted to take the pain away from him. She didn't want him to suffer anymore then he already did.

"Chrono, do you have any plans tonight?" Rosette asked. An evil grin creped up on her face.

"No. Why do you ask?" Chrono replied. Rosette giggled.

"We're going to have some fun tonight!" Rosette grinned. (For those who know this, think of Grell Sutcliffe when she grins. For those who don't know what I'm talking about, watch Kuroshitsuji or Google it. )

"Rosette," Chrono said warily. "What are we doing?" he asked.

"We're going to a club" she said.

A/N: Hey guys! I just though of an awesome way to get you guys to review! ^_^. Ready? Are you ready ready ready? Sorry, I'm super hyper. My idea is that I (what's a good word?...) require one review for each chapter or I won't post the next chapter until I get a review. That doesn't sound mean does it? Anyway, the real plot is just beginning. I need to hatch an evil little plan for the club. I really enjoyed writing this chapter because of Satella's questions. LOL. I need to do more like that. Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Soar Into the Sky. Chapter 5.**

**A/N:** Heya guys! I finally made plans for this! I had plans for it earlier but it was just in my head and was kinda uncertain. I actually wrote them down and planned out each chapter! (Can you tell I'm happy? XD) Also, if this gets good reviews (Which I think it is…at least compared to my other stories) I might write a sequel but I have no plans except for a rough idea, as of now. Lol XD Sorry for my hyperness, I had a newspaper meeting! I'll be a good girl and spare you the details. I think I said to much as it is. *Refrains from saying more* Anyway! I can finally write the story and it might be better then the other chapters. This is really changing from what I originally thought it would be but I found there was a story that was alike this one so I didn't want to copy (Whispering Lotus's Hide and Seek. If you haven't read it, you MUST!) Sorry, I stalk Chrono Crusade and I've read a lot of fanfictions. Anyway, enjoy this chapter…hopefully it's bigger. XD

White Rose Fox: Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you like the story! It'll get better I promise!

Littleblueshadow: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like it and thanks so much for the compliment! It means a lot! Don't know how to finish review. Lol XD I'm not good at endings so here is the ending. Lol XD. The End! *Bows*

**Disclaimer:** Hikari does not own or claim to own Chrono Crusade or any of its characters. They belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama.

…***…

"Where are we going?" Chrono asked as he and Rosette hurried down the city streets. Even though the sky was dark now, many people were still out skipping about. Horse carriages were out now. It pained Chronos heart to see the animals looking so thin and scrawny but he supposed it was just because of all the work they did. Chrono stopped and wandered over towards the side of the street. Rosette kept stomping straight ahead oblivious that Chrono wasn't beside her anymore.

"I told you! We're going to a club!" Rosette exclaimed. She turned around and didn't see Chrono behind or beside her. "Chrono?" she said. She went the opposite way she had been going and pushed though the crowd. She continued to call his name. A few feet back, Chrono stode by the side of the street staring into a wall across the street. Rosette stalked over to him.

"CHRONO!" she yelled. Chrono jumped back in surprise and let out a yelp.

"Er…Rosette!" he said. His cheeks flushed to a warm red color. Rosette grabbed his hand.

"Stay in the middle of your path, dummy! Don't just wander around!" she sighed. Chronos eyes seemed to widen but Rosette took no notice. (Hint hint!) Chrono wordlessly let her drag him into a club.

The pair stood outside the club staring at the sign which read 'The Sinners.' Chrono sweat dropped. He nervously wondered what was inside imagining half naked girls, people making out in the dark corners and drunks passed out on the floor.

"Where did you hear about this club?" Chrono asked warily.

"I visited here once and met a friend. Let's go inside! I want you to meet her!" Rosette and Chrono went inside the building. The lighting was dim and people were dancing around on the dance floor. Some of them were obviously drunk. Some people were sitting slouched at the bar drinking their troubles away. Chrono and Rosette sat down at a booth and waited for their waiter. (Sorry if this is bad but I've never been in a club. I guess this one is kinda like a bar. _)

"Are you sure this is a bar?" Chrono asked glancing around skeptically. He seemed very nervous and out of place at the club.

"Chrono, stop asking questions! Just trust me!" Rosette said. She began to doubt if this was a good place to bring him. She wanted him to forget his problems and have some fun. He seemed worse here. Chrono sighed but curtly nodded. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence a girl with long blond hair pushed her way though the crowd of people dancing to their table with a grin. In her hand was a notepad and pen.

"Hey Rosette. Who's your friend?" the girl asked.

"Hey Mary! This is Chrono!" Rosette said casually. "Mary Magdalene: Chrono Tsubasa" Rosette introduced them. Chrono and Mary waved shyly.

"The usual Rosette?" Mary asked. Rosette nodded. Mary turned the Chrono and smiled. "What would you like?"

"I'll just have a coke and some soup" (I wonder if Chrono eats anything besides soup? I wish I could live off of soup or ramen noodles. Dang those things are good X3) Chrono said. Mary scribbled something down on her pad and nodded with a pleasant smile.

"I'll be back with your order" she told them with a smile. Chrono and Rosette nodded.

"How's Joshua?" Chrono asked with a gentle smile. Rosette smiled back thinking of her brother.

"He's doing well. He isn't as sick anymore. We both attend a private school that I ran away from to find you" Rosette laughed. Chrono smiled.

"I really wish you would think about things before you rushed into them. One of these days, you're going to get hurt because of it" Chrono said. Rosette waved her hand nonchalantly.

"Naw! I can take care of myself!" Rosette said. Chrono sighed.

"You still have a good long life ahead of you, Rosette. Just take care of yourself" Chrono said.

"What's that suppost to mean Chrono? You have a wonderful family. Your sister seemed…nice" Rosette said trying to find a word to describe the red head.

"You wouldn't understand, Rosette. No one would" Chrono whispered. Rosettes eyes softened. He was walking down a dark lonely path. She had to pull him from that path and put him on the path that he deserved. His eyes held a secret that haunted him and distanced him from the rest of the world. She gently grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"You can always talk to me. I might not understand but I can try. You shouldn't have to burden this all yourself. If you're happy, be happy. When you're angry, act angry and when you want to cry, cry your eyes out. Just do it! You'll feel much better afterwards" Rosette said. Chrono smiled.

"I don't want you to be involved but thanks anyway" he said. Rosettes heart crushed at his words. He let go of her hands and looked to the dance floor. Rosette got up and took hold of his hand again.

"What are you doing, Rosette?" Chrono asked.

"We're going to dance wither you like it or not so come with me or I'll make you!" Rosette said. She dragged a protesting to the dance floor. Unfortunately, Rosette had jumped into a situation again despite Chronos warning just a minute ago. She didn't really know how to dance so she looked around and imitated other people. She raised her hands in the air and waved them around while shaking her hips. Chrono turned out to be a good dancer. Rosette smiled as he began to get into the music. He looked as if he was having fun. His crimson eyes glowed and a smile was plastered to his face. Rosette couldn't help but smile at his smile. His smile was one of those smiles that could cheer anyone up in any situation. It was a light that pierced though eternal darkness. Rosette wanted to find to get him out of his eternal darkness. (Hmm? Eternal darkness? Sounds Emo. Lol XD)

The song ended and then the next. Rosette and Chrono both noticed their drinks arrived. They both walked back to the table and sat down. They quietly sipped their drinks. The mood has significantly lightened. Their food arrived shortly after they returned to their seats. Chronos eyes bugged out of his head at all the food Rosette ordered. They chit chatted about old times as they ate. By the time they were finished they were both laughing.

"Do you remember the time when we played hide and seek and we hid in the big tree? He couldn't find us for a good hour or two!" Rosette exclaimed. Chrono laughed harder, his face turning red.

"Remember he got desperate enough to look under rocks?" Chrono asked. Rosette burst into laughter again and nodded. The two friends laughed. Mary skipped cheerfully over with a smile.

"Did you find your meal satisfactory?" she asked.

"It was delicious!" Chrono said.

"Good. Are you ready for your check?" Mary asked.

"Yes we are" Rosette answered. Mary nodded and handed the check to them.

"Have a nice night" she said.

"You too, Mary." Rosette said taking her wallet out of her pocket.

"It was nice meeting you" Chrono said.

"It was nice meeting you too. See you later, Rosette" Mary said. Rosette waved and Mary hurried away. Rosette paid for the bill and gave Mary a generous tip. She and Chrono got up and left. They laughed together again as they walked to Chronos apartment.

"I'm going to have some cereal before I go to bed. Do you want some?" Rosette asked. Chrono looked at her funny as if she had a head growing from her ear. Rosette couldn't help but laugh at that thought.

"Cereal?" he asked.

"Yep! Nothing tastes better then cereal and milk before going to bed!" Rosette exclaimed.

"None for me. I'll run to the store to get some milk because I'm out" Chrono said.

"Ok. Thanks" Rosette said. Chrono hurried out of the apartment and down the streets. It was past midnight now. Luckily a store that was still open at this time was close to him. Chrono quickly bought the milk and began to hurry home. He began to think about _her _and his _task_. He had been able to forget about it for a while. He knew the time was coming soon but he didn't know how soon it would be. He didn't even know if he would survive it. He felt alone again without Rosette. With her he felt like a real person. Without her he felt expendable. If he died then _she_ would replace him with another. There wasn't much he could do about it though. He just had to do his _duty _and hope for the best. As he walked past an alley he heard muffled voices and the sound of rustling and scuffling. Chrono looked in and saw a man being beaten up by three other guys. Without thinking, Chrono ran down the alley leaving his bags on the ground.

"Hey, what's he doing here?" one guy asked. His question went unanswered for Chrono punched the man in the gut. The two instantly jumped on him but Chrono ducked down. The two men crashed into each other and slumped to the dirty ground. The first guy was up again and was coming for him with a punch. Chrono grabbed the guys' wrist and twisted it until he heard a crack. The two other guys struggled towards him. Chronos blood was hot in his veins. He showed no emotion as he punched them in the face. One had managed to punch Chrono in the face. Chrono didn't feel it though. The men went down unconscious. The man with the broken wrist was clutching his wrists and trying to leave the alley.

"Coward" Chrono muttered. He went over to the man the three had been beating. He was slumped on his knees sputtering. Chrono supported the guy as he rose to his feet. The guy was able to stop coughing.

"Thanks" was all he was able to get out. Chrono gasped when he recognized the man from before that had been chasing Rosette. He felt anger boil up within him again.

"You're one of _hers_ aren't you? Like me?" The man said. His voice was steadily getting stronger.

"You know of _her_?" Chrono asked gasped. His world seemed to freeze. How did this man know of _her_? The man nodded.

"Yes. I'm a soldier." He said.

"How did you know I was one of them?" Chrono asked.

"Those guys you beat up were demons. They were punishing me for not completing my task." the man said. "The names Aion, by the way"

"Ok, Aion." Chrono said. "I want to know why you chased after the girl who was with me earlier today."

"Listen, let's just forget about that and let's work together. Between you and me, we can bring _her _down to _her_ knees" Aion said. Chrono didn't hesitate. He hated his _job_. He didn't want to any of it. He had known his fate since he was a young kid and hadn't been able to do anything about it. If he had a change to change destiny he wanted it.

"Yes!" He exclaimed. Aion grinned.

"Good. Now I must go. Meet me here tomorrow. I have some people you need to meet." Aion said. Chrono nodded. Aion stalked away into the shadows. Chrono picked up his bags and casually walked out of the alley and back home. He was shaken from the meeting with Aion. Could he really be free of his _duty_ and of _her_?

He hadn't realized he had a big black eye from the guy punching him. Therefore, he was confused when Rosette started to freak out when he returned home.

"OH MY GAWD! What happened? Did you get into a fight? Did someone try to kill you? Did you trip and fall on a stone?" Rosettes questions droned on and on and would have continued on if Chrono hadn't stopped her.

"Calm down! Your milk is right here! I'm tired so I'm going to bed!" Chrono said.

"No your not! Tell me what happened!" Rosette exclaimed reaching out to stop him. Chrono slid past her easily with grace.

"Good night!" Chrono yelled back to her as he walked towards the bathroom.

"Get your butt back here, young man!" Rosette yelled. Chrono didn't even pause. He went inside the bathroom and slammed the door. Rosette groaned. "Men"

…***…

**A/N:** Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! This one is like, twice the size of the last chapter so I hope you liked it! You can see the actual plot starting. I love planning so much! Lol XD. Can you tell I've hardly done it before? Maybe that's why my stories sucked so much! Lol XD. Again! Remember my new establishment or whatever (condition?). Please review! Oh and I was wondering if I should draw a scene from here? I'm obviously not a manga artist and it won't be too good but I was wondering if I should try. Arigato!


	6. Chapter 6

**Soar Into the Sky. Chapter 6.**

**A/N:** SUMIMASEN! I'm so sorry I haven't posted in forever! School has been really hectic! This is my first year with finals! (Yeah, I'm young compared to most people on here. Maybe that's why my writing sucks. Lol XD) I also started reading Hetalia and its amazing! I'm sorry to say but I think that after I finish my Chrono Crusade fics I might move to Hetalia. I still stalk this section but not as much and I still love you guys and I totally recommend you read Hetalia if you already didn't. (Dear God, that sounded like Poland, like totally.)

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own. But I's own some candy. :3

**Dedication: **This chapter is dedicated to my friend dicloniousprincess15! I'm very thankful that you are my friend! For those who haven't, take a look at her story 'Rosette the Sinner.' Thanks for being my friend Diclonious and sorry I haven't talked to you in ages!

…***…

Chronos eyes blinked open in a pitch black room. Immediately, his body filled with panic.

"Hello?" he asked. He gasped at the realization that his voice sounded years younger. As his eyes began to adjust to the light he could make out what looked like rocks and a shining pool of water. He stiffened again realizing that he was dreaming of _that day._

He shakily got to his feet, afraid that _he_ would pounce from out of the shadows. He touched his aching head and realized it was bleeding. He stode alone in the cold, icy cave looking around for a way out but all around him was darkness. He feebly hugged himself, whimpering softly. The darkness seemed to close in on him, suffocating him. He wheezed for breath. He couldn't seem to find air even though it taunted him by biting his nose. His knees gave out and he landed on the floor with a soft thud. The fear within him grew until he thought he would die. His heart nearly stopped when he heard heavy footsteps coming towards him. He tried to push himself to his feet but he was too weak. He needed air.

A hand rested on his hunched over shoulders and a voice commanded him.

"Drink." A small vile was pushed into his hands. Chrono stared at it warily. "Drink" the voice repeated, its voice laced in a warning. Chrono quickly downed the vile and realized in relief that almost immediately he could breath again. Hope filled his lungs along with air.

"Thank you!" he said in ecstasy. He was overcome with a sudden surge of emotions. He looked up into the face of the stranger. This man couldn't be bad if he helped him breathe! Maybe this man was here to save him! Shadows covered the mans features but he could see that the man was very strong and capable. Chrono immediately felt safe.

"Do you want to be strong?" the voice asked. Chrono hesitated, being taken aback by the question, but nodded. Countless times he had thought that if he had only been stronger he could have saved his parents. The voice laughed. The chortle echoed though the cave, sending chills of fear down Chronos spine.

"Good boy." The man said. Even in the dark, Chrono could tell the man was smirking. Wondering why he was smirking sent more shivers down Chronos spine. Suddenly a hot pain crawled up his body, making him stiffen. The pain intensified by each passing second. His body seemed to be on fire. He cringed, trying to hold back his screams until they burst out. The pain raced though his body like poison. He felt a sharp pang in his back making him scream at the top of his lungs. The pang moved to his hands and feet. Crystal tears streamed freely down his face.

"What did you do? W…what have you done to me!" Chrono screamed as a suffocating pressure seemed to enclose his head. It left him breathless again as he struggled to deal with the pain and lack of air. A fog began to swirl around his head and began to draw him away from consciousness.

"Power and strength all come with a price, my dear child" the man said before the darkness claimed him.

…***…

Chrono shot straight up from his spot on the floor, screaming. He was lathered in sweat and his body was still aching as if he had really felt all the agony he had felt years ago when he _awoke_.

He remembered it all well.

_Rosette and her brother had just arrived the same day. Joshua looked around timidly. Rosette was smiling and looking at everything like it was the best thing in the world while Chrono knew that she must have lived in a better place then the orphanage. Chrono had always tried to be cheerful. He knew Mrs. Jean had enough worrying to do so he didn't want her to worry about him. When Rosette saw Chrono, her eyes widened and her mouth formed an 'o'. She walked over to Chrono and stopped inches away from his face. Chrono itched away uncomfortably. He was never partial to touch or close contact. Anyone who got close to him always died or left him. He also didn't like how she was a head taller than him._

"_Whoa! You have purple hair!" Rosette gawked._

"_Yeah, so?" Chrono grumbled. Rosette wasn't discouraged by his coldness. _

"_Oh my gosh! You even have red eyes! That's so scary! Are they real? Do you use contacts? Are you a vampire? Are you a demon? Demons are so scary! I think it'd be romantic to fall in love with a vampire though!" Rosette exclaimed. Chronos head was spinning from all the questions. Joshua came over to his sister. _

"_That's it, sis. No more Twilight for you." he said._

"_YOUR NOT THE BOSS OF ME JOSHUA!" Rosette yelled. _

"_Rosette, don't yell. You're gonna scare everyone away and we'll have no friends!" Joshua whined._

"_Horsefeathers! We'll make lots of friends!" Rosette said cheerfully. The smile on her face never seemed to faulter except for when she was yelling at Joshua._

"_Ok…whatever you say. You scared everyone away last time." Joshua said. Rosette growled at him but quickly turned her back to him to face Chrono again._

"_Sorry about my brother. He's a bit of an air head" Rosette said._

"_Rosette!" Joshua squealed. Chrono sweat dropped at the two siblings. _

"_So what's your name?" Rosette asked._

"_Chrono" Chrono said simply. _

_"Chrono, that's an odd name. But I guess you need a weird name since you look weird" Rosette said._

"_ROSETTE! Be nice!" Joshua exclaimed gawking at his sister._

"_Shut up, Joshua. I'm talking!" Rosette yelled. Her voice was laced in kindness as she continued to talk to Chrono but to Chrono it sounded almost fake. "I'm Rosette Christopher and this is my brother Joshua." She said._

"_Yes I heard. You and your brother were screaming your names quite loudly" Chrono mumbled. Rosettes eye twitched but before she could lash at the boy, Joshua quickly held her back. _

"_JOSHUA! LET ME GO! I WANT AT THIS LITTLE WEIRDO!" Rosette screamed._

"_ROSETTE, YOU'VE GOT TO BE NICER!" Joshua exclaimed. _

_Chrono backed away frightened by Rosette as she lashed her hands and tried to kick but Joshua held her back. Joshua seemed to be loosing his grip on her. Chrono quickly turned around and pelted away. He ran deep into the forest until even Rosettes voice couldn't be heard anymore. He sat down at the base of a huge oak tree near the river and a cave. He quietly looked over the clear stream as it flowed though it's coarse. Chrono began to wonder about his own path. _

_A cold, clawed hand latched itself over Chronos mouth. Chronos hands instantly darted to the pair of hands. His feeble fighting and muffled screams were for naught. The creature struck him on the side of the head with a rock. Chrono let out a soft moan as he limply fell into his attacker's arms. _

_After he managed to find his way out of the cave after he had gone though what he had dreamed about he had been much quieter. He stumbled out of the forest and collapsed onto the grass not to far from the orphanage. Rosette and her brother Joshua were the first to see him. They ran over and yelled for Mrs. Jean. Mrs. Jean raced over and scooped up the unconscious Chrono and quickly carried him into the house. She had kept him inside for a few days until he was sure that he felt fine. Mrs. Jean asked him what happened but of course, Chrono didn't tell her. He lied and told her he tripped, fell and hit his head on a rock. The others were scared of him. They spread rumors about him being back from the dead after being gone for a day. Rosette and Joshua weren't afraid of him though. They saw him sitting by himself under a tree one bright and sunny day and asked him to play with them. Chrono of course, who was used to everyone teasing him and treating him like a plague that he accepted. It was then that he began to come back to his old self and forget about his _awakening.

"Chrono?" Rosettes soft voice said. Chrono hadn't even noticed her hands placed firmly on his shoulders. Chrono looked into her azure eyes.

"Rosette…" he said confused. "What are you doing here?"

"You were screaming in your sleep." Rosette told him. Chrono noticed silvery tears brimming her eyes. He immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry to scare you" Chrono said apologetically.

"Pfft!" Rosette said blinking the tears away. She jerked away from him stiffly and put on a smile for him. "You didn't scare me! I was just concerned is all!" Chrono smiled softly at her.

"I'm sure." Chrono said. He rose from his place on the floor with a soft groan.

"Want something to eat?" Rosette asked.

"Yes please" Chrono said. He followed her into the kitchen. He couldn't get the thoughts of _that day_ out of his head. He just wanted to forget it. He had been good at blocking it out of his memory until now. The _time_ must be coming soon. It made his stomach sick at the thought of his _duty_.

Rosette quickly walked out into the kitchen to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. It had hurt to see him in so much pain that she couldn't help with. She didn't know what all happened to him in the time when she had been absent but she wanted to make his hurt go away.

…***…

"Silence!" A commanding voice demanded over angry voices. All heads in the dark room turned to face him. A large round table sat square in the large dim room. The room was lit by many candles that were placed all around the room. The walls were painted with prophecies and ancient battles. At the table sat many demons with their wings carefully folded behind their backs. The large demon who had commanded them stood erect at the door. "Her Majesty, Pandemonium, enters!"

All the demons rose to their feet and respectfully saluted their queen as she entered the room with her chin high and nose tilted up. She walked with an air of confidence that demanded respect. She wore a long gown that trailed behind her. Her foot steps echoed in the silent room. She assumed her spot at the large chair near the top of the table. She dismissed the other demons and they all sat down.

"Pay attention well because we important business to discuss!" Pandemonium said. Her voice was the voice that sent fear into the hearts of mortals and pride to the hearts of demons. Murmurs of agreement echoed though the table.

"As you have heard, Aion had killed the wrong 'Holy Woman.' He almost blew his cover because of his idiocy so I sent some of our soldiers to punish him." Pandemonium informed the table. More murmurs of agreement echoed. "However, our other Chosen One was there and assisted Aion. He beat up all of our men without transforming." She said. She let her words sink in.

"Without transforming!" impressed voices repeated.

"All of the men!" more voices said. Pandemonium nodded.

"This shouldn't go unpunished! He acted without orders! He has betrayed Pandemonium!" one of the high ranking Elders said. Cheers of agreement echoed though the hall.

"Silence!" Pandemonium ordered. All the voices quieted immediately. "You forget that we haven't told him much of anything. He doesn't know he can transform and he didn't know those people were demons until Aion told him!" Uncertainty and confusion hung in the air like a fog. Pandemonium sighed. "In other words, he is to become our special weapon against the humans. He has shown he is strong and can defeat the _Holy One_." Pandemonium said. Murmurs of agreement rose throughout the court. Pandemonium stode up and looked over the crowd.

"We must send Chrono a message" she said ominously.

…***…

**A/N:** Oh, cliff hanger. Speaking of cliffs, my music teacher is teaching our class about Beachy Head in England. It's so depressing since he's talking about suicide. Sorry, that was random.

I think this might be shorter then my other chapters. I haven't written using Microsoft Word in a while so I don't remember how many pages I used to write. The plans for this chapter were kinda short. The exciting parts are coming in a few chapters so be ready! Thanks for those who stuck with me! I love you guys!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yay! Summers here which means I can stay up late. I promise to try to write more! Please review please! I know you guys are reading this and I'd really appreciate critique so I can get better. Arigato!

Disclaimer: Hikari does not own or claim to own Chrono Crusade or any of it's characters.

Chrono had freaked Rosette out when she woke him up. What had happened to him since he left? Satella was obviously well off and she doubted she was the problem. Chrono must have had some reason to run away. Rosette wanted to help Chrono. This was not the Chrono she had befriended. She was trying to find similarities but there was nothing.

He didn't smile nearly as much. When he was younger he always used to smile with her and Joshua. After he befriended them he had been much happier around others. He almost constantly smiled except when new people came around since he knew they thought he looked strange. He never let that get him down though. He was just shy but he was still always cheerful around Rosette and Joshua.

His aura was different. Rosette specifically remembered a light and peaceful aura that he had. Whatever they did, Chrono always had the same gentle aura. It wasn't over powering or demanding. It was there and constantly reminded Rosette that there were always good things to be enjoyed in life. She wondered if it was possible to change auras so drastically. His aura was completely different. It was heavy, dark, over powering, but unintentional. Rosette wondered how she knew it was unintentional but she knew Chrono would never try to make her feel that way was on purpose.

She couldn't even have the comfort of the same looks. His hair looked completely different. She was not used to a orange headed Chrono let alone the short hair. She didn't know which one was worse! She loved his long, silky hair and she also loved the rich purple hair. She decided she would make him re-dye his hair.

"...ette? Rosette? Rosette!" Chrono exclaimed. Rosette jumped not expecting his voice. She looked at him from across the table drinking in his presence. It still seemed surreal for him to be back after all those long years of searching.

"Huh?" she asked.

"I asked how you slept." Chrono said softly. He looked at her concerned. She growled inwardly. She always hated when people felt bad for her. Chrono raised his eyebrow slightly wondering why she was glaring at him with such menace.

"Fine." she growled.

"Really?" Chrono asked as if he didn't believe her.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" she growled clenching her fists.

"Nothing. You just look beat." Chrono said. Rosette opened her mouth to speak but bit her lips. She tried to remember what she dreamed. The first dream was foggy and rough around the edges and was hard for her to recall.

She remembered dreaming about the orphanage with herself and Joshua. She remembered dreaming about Chrono. She then remembered as if someone flipped on a switch that she dreamed of when she saw Chrono emerge from the woods a few days after she and Joshua arrived. It was still foggy and unclear but she remembered the general idea.

_She was tossing a ball around with Joshua outside of the orphanage shortly after they arrived. All the other children were off doing their own things. Rosette and Joshua giggled at each other as they threw the ball around. They bother turned when they heard a snapping sound from the trees._

"W...who's there?" Joshua stuttered fearfully.

"Billy, if that's you, I swear I'll..." Rosette began. She stopped to gasp when Chrono stumbled out of the treelike in front of them. He let out a soft cry as he tripled over some invisible force that Rosette knew later was exhaustion and fell onto the ground.

"Chrono!" Rosette shouted. She and Joshua quickly raced to the battered boy. He had small cuts and bruises everywhere and was covered in sweat. His breathing was rapid as if he had just run a race and he was pale.

"Joshua, quick! Run inside and get Mrs. Jean!" Rosette barked to him. Joshua got to his feet and ran to the orphanage.  


Rosettes memory stopped there. She bit back a growl of frustration as she was unable to recover anything past that point. It had been such a long time ago. She had almost forgotten that. She remembered her next dream with ease.

_Rosette heard loud cries of pain and agony all around her. She tried to find the scores of the cries but she was surrounded by a pure, warm light._

"Hello?" Rosette called. The screams haunted her. They went straight through the barrier she had put up. The more time went on the more desperate she got. She hated being useless. Why was she in an unknown place if she couldn't protect those people. What had she done to deserve such torture?

"Rosette Christopher" a gently voice said. Rosette jumped and spun around searching for the person.

"Who's there?" Rosette asked.

"If you are to help these people you must embrace your destiny." the voice said ominously.

"What's my destiny! Please tell me?" Rosette begged.

"Have patience dear child. All your answers will come in time." the voice said. The white light began to dim. Rosette protested and tried to push back the dimness but it quickly won.

"...ette? Rosette? Rosette!" Chrono exclaimed again.

"Hmm? I'm sorry can you say that again?" Rosette asked.

"Geez Rosette! Are you feeling ok? You're not acting yourself!" Chrono scoffed trying not to look too concerned.

"Hmp! You shouldn't be talking." Rosette grumbled. Chrono's lips pursed.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You changed so much! I don't understand a single thing about you anymore! It's like you're a completely different person!" Rosette exclaimed. Chrono's eyes narrowed defiantly.

"Well sorry for changing so much but that's what happens after so many years pass!" Chrono snapped.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have left!" Rosette exclaimed. She immediately wished she could take back those words but they flew out of her mouth before she could catch them.

"I'm sorry Rosette. I didn't want to leave. I...I..." Chrono trailed off unsure of what else to say. His scarlet eyes saddened for a few seconds before forcing the shield back over them, hiding his emotions.

"Chrono, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I didn't mean it, I swear." Rosette said. Chrono smiled to himself.

"Sure Rosette. Sure." he said. Rosette opened her mouth to talk but Chrono quickly cut her off. " I have to go meet a friend so make yourself at home." he said. He grabbed his jacket off the hook and began to leave the room.

"Chrono..." Rosette said. He shut the door leaving Rosette.

Chrono adjusted the jacket to fit better on his frame. He zippered it up and shuffled down the street. He was walking to the bar where he met Mary to talk with Aion and his gang. He had been a little nervous about meeting the gang in case they tried to trick him but he ignored it. It was either meet the game or go through with _her_ plan. He wasn't wild about either but Aions' idea was the better of the two.

Chrono was determined to push Rosettes words from his mind. He could worry about that later. He had other things to worry about for the time being. He walked into the bar which was only serving breakfast at this hour. He was disappointed to not see Mary. His waitress led him to a table and he patiently waited for Aion. In a few minutes Aion joined him along with a tall thin woman named Rizel, a woman with black hair and glasses named Shader, a big man with broad shoulders named Viede and a man wearing a cowboy hat named Genai. Aion flashed a confident smile at Chrono.

"Thanks for meeting us Chrono! I wanted to discuss this as soon as possible!" Aion said.

"No problem. What did you have in mind?" Chrono said. Aion leaned in and whispered something to Chrono. None of the others looked interested so Chrono assumed they already knew. Chrono smiled slightly and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." he said.

"Great. I'll let you know when we're ready." Aion said. Chrono nodded.

"Thanks." he said. Aion and his gang left afterwards, only being there for less then five minutes. Chrono decided to get breakfast to prolong going home. _Is this what it's like to be married?_ he wondered. He scoured the menu for something good. The waitress soon came to take his order.

"Excuse me but is Mary here?" he asked. The girls eyes saddened. Chrono wondered if he offended her.

"I'm sorry sir but Mary was murdered last night." the waitress said.

"What?" Chrono said unable to hide his surprise.

"I'm very sorry, sir" the girl said. Chrono shook his head.

"No thats fine. I'm sorry but I'm not very hungry now. I'm sorry for the trouble. Have a tip." he said handing her a twenty and walking out without waiting for an answer. He hadn't known Mary that well but the poor girl was murdered after he saw her. Mary seemed like a nice girl, polite and kind. How was he going to tell Mary? Hadn't she been friends with her? He walked into his apartment with a sigh.

"Chrono?" Rosette asked.

"Rosette I need to tell you something." Chrono said feeling a heavy weight settle in his chest. Rosette came in with a questionable look.

"Huh?" she asked.

"I'm so sorry Rosette but Mary is dead" he said. Rosette didn't move. It was a few moments before she spoke in a low voice.

"What?" she asked.

"She was murdered." Chrono said. He could see Rosettes defenses crumbling. "Rosette, I'm so sorry" he said. He drew Rosette into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in between his neck and shoulder. Chrono gently stroked her hair.

"I'm so sorry, Rosette." he said.

A/N: Anyone catch the last thing Chrono said at the end? When this is over you'll get it. Please review so I have your thoughts and predictions. It allows anonymous people too. If you have nothing to say then just say rawr just so I know you read it. I'd be very appreciative! Arigato gonzaimasu!


End file.
